


Checking In

by ILoveABaddie



Series: The Years In Between [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz as a Dad, Carry On Next Generation, Gen, Penny is the same as ever, Watford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveABaddie/pseuds/ILoveABaddie
Summary: Baz pops in for a quick visit at Watford to see his kids and is surprised by some developments in his daughter's life.





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I said these one shots would fill in the 13 year gap in my story The Soundtrack of Us, but this one takes place after that story. It is a gift for the loveliest Librarian in my life.

Penny and Micah are celebrating their 15 year wedding anniversary this year. In a bid to do something extra special while also getting some much needed time away from their ever expanding brood, Penny has asked if she can use the Pitch summer estate in Salcombe, Devon for a romantic long weekend. Merlin knows they need the time to themselves. In the years they have been married they have produced six offspring, granted the second and third arrived at the same time, but it does seem that for the last decade and a  half Penny has been with child. The whole business looks exhausting. The impressive size of their family has not slowed Bunce down for even a moment; she is still the cleverest person in any room and she manages to balance her family life and her career at Watford admirably.

Frankly there aren’t many things I wouldn’t do for Penelope Bunce and getting the keys to my family’s cottage is a breeze.  Simon and I have arranged for the fridge and bar to be well stocked for them and for fresh flowers in all of the main living spaces. The real struggle will be getting both Penny and Micah to relax and take time for themselves at the same time.

I’m on my way out to Watford to bring the keys and security system codes to Penny now and may just pop in on Lizzie and Levi for a quick check up. This is just part of the benefit of having a close friend’s Mum run the school. Penny finished her education and received a doctorate of psychology; she is now the on campus Counsellor at Watford, something that would have been nice to have around back in our days there. Penny and Micah’s four eldest are all at Watford now as well. Lizzie is in her fifth year and I am proud to say that she is head in her year; she will be more successful than Simon and I combined if she keeps this kind of focus up. As expected Levi, in his third year, is Mister Popularity. He’s made the football team, gets that from me, and has charmed half of the female population of the school, gets that from his other Dad. Academics have never been Levi’s top priority but he gets by well enough and everyone loves him. I remember Simon worrying about him when he first came to Watford, what a joke.

There is something calming about this country drive, Watford will always be one of my favourite places on earth, both because it is my Mother’s resting place and because it is where I met and fell in love with Simon. The trees lining the road are exploding with the colours of fire and the sky is crystal clear. As I approach the gates at the end of Watford’s grounds a familiar anticipation bubbles in my gut, I can’t wait to see the kids and breathe in the air out here. Might even nip down to the catacombs for a visit with Mum. Listen to me waxing poetic about the past. I must be getting soft in my old age. I pull down the long gravel drive leading over the drawbridge and park in the visitor lot.

“Good afternoon, Bunce.” I swoop into Penny’s office and am greeted by the top of her bushy hair barely visible over a stack of books. She shoots up one hand with a finger up in a silent plea for one more second of silence.

When she finally stands she is still reading something and doesn’t glance up at me for the last bit of the page she is intent on finishing. Her glasses are crooked and she has at least three pencils jammed into the indigo mass of hair bundled atop her head. I can see her lips moving slightly and the arm she had raised at me is slowly lowering as she moves cautiously around the desk. She snaps the book shut and smiles at me.

“Hey Baz, thanks for waiting, I had been looking for that particular passage for hours and I had to get through it.” She leans down to where I am sitting opposite her desk and kisses my cheek.

“I am not foolish enough to interrupt your genius mind at work. Merlin knows I remember paying dearly for it in your final years at Uni.”

“Ha! Whatever do you mean, Basil?” she childes.

“You threw a very hefty textbook at my head for asking where you put the tea bags.” I remind her with a grin.

“In my defence, Simon had interrupted me 27 times right before you got there and the 28th time was the last straw. You know I wouldn’t intentionally damage your pretty face or a textbook for that matter.”

“I prefer strikingly handsome, but appreciate the sentiment none the less.” I stand and pull her in for a quick hug, suddenly realising it has been months since I’ve seen her.

“I’ve missed you, Baz” she says as if reading my mind.

“Are you getting all sappy on me, Bunce?”

“Heavens no! Just glad to see you since I know you’ve come bearing gifts.” She winks at me and we both know she’s not being entirely honest. I stop pressing because I’ve missed her too.

I pull a manila envelope from my inside pocket and pass it to her.

“Here are the keys and the papers inside have the security code and the instructions for deactivating the system. Simon felt compelled to print you a list of the local restaurants and he has some elaborate rating system that he tried to explain to me but seemed to be purely based on the amount of butter they used in the cooking.” She laughs at this and takes the envelope. “He also emailed you the link with the GPS route from your place to the cottage, and sent you his new favourite Spotify playlist for the drive down.”

“Wow, he really thought of everything didn’t he?” she looks impressed and a little misty eyed.

“He’s worried that you don’t get away enough and he wants this to be perfect for you, so do him proud and actually relax. Your Mum and the kids will be fine, she knows that Simon and I are on standby if she needs us to take them, there are only two of them not here at school and two we can handle. In fact Simon is hoping she calls so he can spoil the shit out of them and let them have all of the junk food that you don’t allow.”

“I have been looking forward to this break for so long that I promise I will not even think about working. Micah has been tying off some loose ends at work as well and I really think we are going to unwind this time. We both appreciate you and Simon making all of these arrangements for us. It’s the planning that usually deters us from getting away in the first place and this time you’ve done the hard part for us.” She winks at me and is already turning back behind her desk. I can sense my imminent dismissal and rise from my seat before it comes.

“I think I’ll pop in on Lizzie while I’m here, make sure she’s still too intimidating for all of the boys around here to dare approaching her.”

Bunce gives me a look that I can’t fully decipher and a wicked smile spreads across her face, it doesn’t suit her and I find it mildly unsettling. “Check the library, she’s usually there at this time of day.”

“What are you not saying, Penelope?” I inquire.

“What makes you ask that? Tell Lizzie I say hi and remind her that she has that mentoring meeting with the first years in the morning.” I know she’s hiding something but I’ve also known her long enough to know that she won’t tell me so that I can figure it out myself. With a quick peck to her cheek and a reminder about the slightly odd Normal neighbours at the beach house, I’m off across the lawn to the Watford library.

The smell of books and ancient knowledge washes over me as I enter the library. There is something so historic and intimate about a proper library, the hushed tones that all of the patrons adopt upon entry only adding to the magic of the space. There is no limit to the things that you can discover in this place which is why this was one of my favourite places when I was a student.

“Can I help you, sir?” a small voice comes from behind me and I turn to see a tiny woman in 50s inspired cat-eyed glasses and high-top Converse looking up at me with a curious expression. Once I’ve fully turned her eyes widen behind her lenses and she gasps slightly.

“I was just looking for my daughter, her name is---”

“Lizzie Snow-Pitch, yes of course. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Pitch.” She reaches up and extends her tiny hand to me in greeting.

I shake her hand and take a moment to fully appreciate her appearance. She has a stylish short hairstyle that compliments her pixie-like stature well. She is wearing a cardigan and pleated skirt like a textbook librarian but underneath the sweater she’s wearing a Nirvana t-shirt and polka-dot tights lead down into the red trainers on her feet. Now that I think of it I can remember the kids telling me that the new librarian was “so cool” and now I can see why they think so.

“You must be Mistress Zoltan,” I say and she visibly rolls her eyes. I smirk but hope that I haven’t offended her.

“Ugh, I’m not a fan of the title but the other option Headmistress Bunce gave me was Madame Sam and the rhyming is just too much. Please call me Sam, its bad enough that the students call me by that overly formal moniker.”

“Well then no more of this _sir_ business either, please call me Baz.” I offer and she smiles. “Is Lizzie here? I was hoping to surprise her.”

“She should be here any minute, and I think surprised might be accurate.” She smiles that same smile that Bunce had and now my curiosity is officially peaked.

“Ok, what is going on? Bunce had that same conspiratorial look on her face earlier when we talked about Lizzie. Is she alright? Should I be concerned?”

She smiles gently and I can tell she is planning her wording very carefully.

“Look, it’s not really my place but-“

Before I even realise what I’ve done I am hauling Mistress Sam, or Madame whatever behind the check-in desk by her tiny wrist and crouching out of view, because suddenly the sly grins make sense. Lizzie, my Lizzie, my little girl has just entered the library with a BOY draped around her slender shoulders. In the very short glimpse I got of them before instinctually ducking out of sight I could tell that this is not a new occurrence. There is an air of familiarity in the way they walked together and she is looking up at him while he spoke with a gaze of admiration.

“Um, Baz? What are we doing behind the desk?”

I look over at the tiny librarian whose wrist I am still clutching in what must be a painful grip. I loosen it but only slightly, I have questions and she is going to give me answers.

“What the hell, _Sam_!?” I whisper-yell, “A little heads up- Who the heck- There’s a boy-.” My carefully crafted interrogation is rapidly dissolving into a panicked, and it pains me to admit this but shrill, series of half thoughts running out of my mouth.

“So I was correct in assuming that you hadn’t heard about Wyatt, don’t freak out he’s a nice kid.” Sam is alternating between looking at me with a concerned and somehow also amused expression and glancing over the desk to where I can only imagine Lizzie has now settled with this Wyatt character. I can’t stop my brain from supplying the image of her sitting in his lap and I am trying and failing to calm myself down before I make a proper scene. I reach into my pocket for my mobile, I need to text Simon.

_-SIMON!! There is a creature of the male variety touching our daughter!! Shall I murder him now or wait for you to arrive and assist me?_

“Baz, we can’t keep hiding back here. Students are starting to notice. It’s clear that Lizzie having a boyfriend is news to you, but it’s really no big deal.” Sam pulls her wrist from my grasp and rubs lightly at it with her other hand. I look up at her exasperated expression and exhale deeply.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that. You act natural, I’ll just wait down here for a minute until my husband replies.”

“With all due respect Baz, what the fuck are you doing still on the floor? Have you forgotten who you are or are all of the things I’ve read about you untrue? Because if I’m being totally honest I was looking forward to the day I’d get to meet you and you are kind of killing the fantasy right now. You helped defeat the Humdrum, you chanted away a bloody dragon, you survived a room full of vampires on multiple occasions if rumours are to be believed and now you are hiding behind a desk from your own daughter and a 17 year old boy from Wiltshire.”

She’s right, I know she is, and now I feel like a right tit.

“Ahem,” I stand and brush myself off. “Thank you, Sam.” I give her a curt nod and she smiles.

As I mentally collect myself for the upcoming conversation with my daughter and her apparent _boyfriend,_ the saviour of my pride turns back to the large pile of tomes she had been putting away when I interrupted her. She lifts the top one from the pile and walks over to a nearby shelf that towers over her, delicate wings unfold from her back and she flutters up to replace the book on the highest rack. The kids are right, she is really quite cool.

I can do this, I tell myself. I just need to be approachable and relatable while also being intimidating and perhaps a touch threatening. I stride over to the table, where thank Merlin, Lizzie is not actually sitting on this boy’s lap as I had feared. They are sat next to each other and are both leaning over the same book reading with notebooks and other papers spread out across most of the remaining space on the table.

“Hello Lizzie,” I say quietly but firmly and her eyes shoot up from the page. The boy also looks up and his eyes widen in a very satisfying way when he realises who is standing next to their cozy little study session.

“Father, what a pleasant surprise,” Liz gushes as she throws her arms around my neck. She’s grown again and will be as tall as Simon in no time. “What brings you to Watford?”

“I had to drop something with your Aunt Penelope and I couldn’t leave without checking in.” As I hug her I give the boy a proper once over. He has gotten to his feet and he is at least as tall as I am if not a bit taller. He is lean and blond and his uniform is impeccable. Not too bad so far. Lizzie sits and he comes around her chair to greet me, standing proud and looking me straight in the eye.

“It’s an honour to finally meet you, Mr. Pitch-Snow. I have read about your time here at Watford and Lizzie speaks very highly of you and your husband.” There is a slight waver in his voice that is the only thing that gives away his nerves and it is decidedly endearing. The part of me that wants to hate this boy is rapidly being shoved aside. He holds out his hand and I shake it, if I’ve gripped his hand a bit too hard I’ll never admit it and I don’t think he will either. I hold his gaze and his hand a beat longer than necessary and hear Lizzie sigh loudly.

“Will you two sit already? Both of you stop posturing this instant.” She orders and we both look down to where she is sitting with a satisfied grin.  “Dad, this is Wyatt Mulholland. He is in his final year here at Watford and has plans to attend Cambridge in the fall.”

“Impressive, what are you interested in studying, Mr. Mulholland?”

“Please call me Wyatt, Sir. I plan to pursue law, my family runs a firm and it is my hope to make partner there someday.” Any nervousness that was previously evident has evaporated and I can see what drew Lizzie to him. He is confident and most likely intelligent if his plans include Cambridge Law.

“I’ve done some business with an Edwin Mulholland, any relation?” I ask.

“Yes, Sir; that is my father,” he answers with a smile. Edwin is a good man, one of few lawyers I know who isn’t even a little bit crooked as far as I can tell. Knowing that Wyatt comes from such a good family is a comforting thought.

We chat for a bit and I learn that Wyatt is top in his year but has to keep on his toes as there is a brainy girl who is hot on his heels, a feeling I remember all too well. He had played on the school’s football team for a few years but stopped this semester to focus on his studies, and I suspect a bit on Lizzie as well. Eventually I have to admit to myself that if my daughter is going to have a boyfriend, Wyatt is the best man for the task. Any time Lizzie speaks he watches her with rapt attention and a smitten look on his face. When the kids start packing up their things for dinner I turn down the invitation to join them.

“It was lovely to see you Father, too bad Levi is at an away football match tonight,” Lizzie walks with me back to my car while Wyatt goes to set their things in the dining hall. “What do you think of him?” she asks.

“He seems like a nice young man, Liz. And I trust that you wouldn’t share your time with him if he wasn’t worthy of it, but know that if he ever _isn’t_ a nice young man they will never find his body.” She smacks me on the arm and I smile. She knows I’m only partially kidding but that goes unsaid.

“Give Dad a kiss from me,” she says when we arrive at the visitor parking and I am getting my fill of hugs. “Easter break is coming soon and I’ll see you both then, are we still planning to visit Aunt Fiona?”

“Yes darling, she says her new place in Berlin is finally ready for people to actually sleep there. I think I’ll book something to be safe though, you know how she is.” She smiles that secret smile that is just for me and the inside jokes we share. “I love you, Elizabeth Natasha.”

“I love you too, Papa.” She whispers the name and it warms my cold dead heart like nothing else could. I watch her walk back to the school and I know that no matter how many boyfriends she has she will always need Simon and me.

The thought of Simon makes me check my phone and I see that I have missed several texts from him.

_-BAZ!! NO!_

_-Shit, Lizzie is going to kill me._

_-Don’t murder him. That’s Wyatt, he’s her boyfriend._

_-Fuck, I was supposed to tell you months ago._

_-Now, you’re probably also going to kill me._

_-Baz...._

_-Why aren’t you replying?_

_-Did you do something insane?_

_-Please tell me you didn’t do something insane._

_-Baz!_

_-...._

He’s right, I am going to kill him.


End file.
